M1917 Browning Heavy Machine Gun Team
|prereq = None |production_struc = Weapons Support Center |reinforce_cost = |health = (gun) (each crewman) |weapon = 1x M1917 .30 Cal Browning Heavy Machine Gun 2x M1 .30 Cal Carbine |num_slots = 0 |speed = 3 m/s |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Armor Piercing Burst * Increases Penetration to maximum, allowing the weapon to penetrate any armor. * Costs: * Duration: 20 seconds * Cooldown: 20 seconds |num_upgrades = |upgrades = }} The M1917 Browning Heavy Machine Gun Team, or HMG Team for short, is a powerful anti-infantry weapon crew fielded by the American army in Company of Heroes. Consisting of only 3 men, this team can unleash deadly firepower on enemy infantry units, destroying them rapidly and suppressing any survivors. Additionally, it can cause serious damage to enemy light Vehicles, especially when told to use Armor Piercing ammunition. It is used in conjunction with other infantry units to form a strong infantry-based assault force. Overview Quotes Gallery The Heavy Machine Gun Team is a Support Weapon unit fielded by the United States in Company of Heroes. Its main purpose is to cover allied units from enemy Infantry, through suppressive fire. Game Info The M1917 Heavy Machine Gun Team is the main anti-infantry unit the Americans have. The crew consists of 3 men: a Gunner, a Loader and a Spotter. The Spotter and Loader are armed with M1A1 Carbines and the Gunner is armed with the M1917 Browning Heavy Machine Gun. The M1917 Browning Heavy Machine Gun can only shoot the area in an arc immediately in front of it and can not be swiveled, therefore, it must be redeployed to fire in another direction. It also has the options of activating the M2 Armor Piercing Rounds ability for a short amount of time, which make it effective against light to medium vehicles for a short period of time in exchange for munitions. Description The M1917 Browning Heavy Machine gun is one of the most deadly weapons on the battlefield, so much that it requires a crew of three to maintain and utilize it. The weapon can be placed to face any direction. However, once placed it must be packed and moved if a reposition is needed. If a crewman is killed while using the weapon, a replacement will take his place. If all crew members are lost, the weapon can be recaptured for future use. Details Special Abilities *Armor Piercing Burst Tips *Place MG squads in buildings that overlook places of strategic importance. *Unlike their Wehrmacht counterpart, the Allied Heavy Machine gun squad is exceptionally good at dealing damage over suppression, and it's Armor Piercing Burst ability can be used to destroy light vehicles such as Motorcycles and Pumas. Strength The Browning 30 cal. very effective against all infantry and can pin most very easily, it is very difficult for infantry to attempt to move through the machine gun's area of fire without becoming pinned. it is also effective against light vehicles. When loaded with amor piercing rounds, it becomes very effective at destroying medium vehicles. As it is also mobile, making it much more flexible than a Machine Gun Emplacement, while sacrificing the defenses. Weakness The machine gun's small crew makes it susceptible to Sniper and 80mm Mortar fire. It is also useless against heavy vehicles. If outflanked the crew can easily be killed, as redeploying the gun can take some time and the enemy can continue outflanking it repeatedly without the gun being able to engage it. Like all infantry teams it is vulnerable to fire from artillery, like the Nebelwerfer, 88mm Flak 36 or other forms of long range bombardment. Category:Infantry Category:American Units